


V for Vendetta: Rumbelle AU

by firebird1812



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird1812/pseuds/firebird1812
Summary: Rumbelle AU: V for VendettaWhen Belle, living in a world controlled by a dictatorship, meets Rumplestiltskin, a man seeking revenge on those who have hurt him in the past, her world changes irrevocably forever.





	1. Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or stories of either Once Upon a Time or V for Vendetta. 
> 
> I decided that since I love Rumbelle and V for Vendetta, I thought I would try to recreate an AU. I hope all those who read this enjoy.

Prologue:

 

The fifth of November is typically remembered as Guy Fawkes Day but nothing more than that. It holds no special value to most people, but things can change. Destinies can be forged. People can make brave choices that will change their lives forever.

 

November 4th, 2027, 10:09 pm:

 

Belle French had a lot day at work. The SBN was not the most forgiving of places to work or to make mistakes. But it payed the bills and for that, she could not completely complain. Ruby, her coworker, had made a just at her that she needed a good man in her life to take off the edge of the stressful days. Belle laughed and replied that there had to be a good man around in the first place. Ruby sighed and went about her usual responsibility.

 

Both Belle and Ruby were what most of the world would call errand girls. Yet to them it was more than that. They were the ones fetching the coffee, making the forgotten phone calls, and making deals between the producers, mangers, presenters, and the stars. Of course, this all went unnoticed by everyone around them, as they both were under paid and under appreciate. Belle liked to think it was because of her and Ruby's honest work that the network kept afloat, but that was just a personal joke. Belle knew that she could be replaced in a heartbeat and that she would be nothing more than an errand girl of little consequence.

 

Then she had to ask herself why she got so much blame for even the smallest mistakes, like a room temperature latte. Now, of course she had Zelina's latte hot but then she was forced to help Gaston, one of the camera men for stage 3 and that had made her late too. Then Zelina had lectured her and Belle's whole day was running behind from there.

 

Now that she was home, late, Belle thought she would had to dress simple when it came to meeting this Whale guy. She had received the note in her purse one day stating simply that on behalf of the Red Dragon, Dr. Whale, medical expert on stage 4, would like to speak to her and that she was supposed to come to the listed address on November the 4th at 11:00pm. After curfew.

 

Belle realized she didn't have time to take a shower and she would have to keep her appearance simple but classy. She flipped on the tele to channel 5, where Malcom Pan, the Voice of Storybrooke, spoke about the depravity of the Enchanted Forest and its desperate plea for help from its drought and plague reeking havoc in its lands. Belle couldn't take much more listening to the utter crap and nonsense filling her ears. She heard enough of it at the SBN when on the clock. She didn't need to here it at home at well.

 

She glanced down at the clock and curse. It was almost 11pm and if she didn't get where she need to go before then, she ran the risk of dealing with the Red Guard. They were not the forgiving sort. Quickly, Belle grabbed her coat and thew it over her dress, made sure she had her wallet and keys, and ran out the door into the brisk night air of Storybrooke.

 

November 4th, 2027, 11:15pm:

 

Belle hurried down the side walk, realizing she had no idea of where she was really supposed to go and then she heard what she had been trying to avoid. The curfew warning.

 

“A red coded curfew is now in affect. Those outside of their homes with be detained. This is for your own protection.”

 

Belle walked a little faster, thinking she had heard someone behind her but then there was no one behind her; she was being paranoid. As she kept walking, she heard footsteps that were behind her and louder this time but when she check again, there was no one there. Going out to meet the Whale guy had been a mistake on her part. She slipped down a side alleyway to get on the main road and realize her mistake when she saw a man. Belle tried to turn around and go the way she came, but then there was another man and then another.

 

This was bad. Very bad. Belle had never been this scared in her entire life. If she made it out of this situation unharmed, she would never step out of line again.

 

“What do we have hear gentlemen?”, the first man said, with a slimy grin on his face.

 

“Looks like we have someone out after curfew. A lady of the night”, the second man added.

 

“Don't mess with me”, Belle responded, panic filling her voice, “ I don't want any trouble from the likes of you.”

 

“Was that a threat lads?,” the third man inquired.

 

“Why, yes, I think it was”, he first man declared, his sliminess spreading across his face.

 

“I'm warning you to stay away.” Belle realized yelling at the men wasn't going to save her but it made her feel at least she tried to protect herself.

 

“Now, is that anyway to talk to men of the Red Guard, miss?”

 

_Shit._

 

Belle realized that not only was she screwed, being surrounded by these men, but she had also insulted the Red Guard. God in heaven, she needed a way out of this.

 

“Well, well, guess she realizes her mistake by the looks of her face. Sadly, we still have to teach her a lesson, don't we lads?”, the first man continued.

 

Belle froze. She felt her limbs turn to jello and her inside turn to liquid. But she would try to keep her fear showing from these men. They continued to move closer and closer to her.

 

“Please....I swear I won't do it again. I realize my judge of error. Plea..please just let me go. I promise not to say anything.”

 

Belle was begging for her life at this point, unashamedly. The men were all around her now, the leader right in her face as she plead and begged so she could go home. But it didn't seem these Red Guard men could care any less about her pleas and promises. They liked that she was scared.

 

“Well, I would like to she you free love, but the truth of the matter is that you broke the rules. But I think instead of sending you to one of Cora's interrogation room, I can think of better plans to punish you.”

 

Belle's tears had begun to run down her face at this point. What she had always feared as the worst was coming to be a reality. No where run, no place to hide.

 

The other two men grabbed Belle by the upper parts of her arms, and restrained her. The slimy smiled leader ran his hand down her face, opened her coat, and leered at body through her dress.

 

“Ah. You may not be the brightest female but you quite gorgeous. I'm going to enjoy myself with you.”

 

“Please....”, Belled screamed, “Help...some body...please..help...”

 

“Spare the rod, spoil the child....”

 

The men held her tight, so she could barely move. They were going to hold her down so their boss, slimy smile man would do God knows what to her. Belle wanted to die. All she could so is scream, once more to call for help.

 

“NOOO.....!”

 

 

 

 


	2. Saved by the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and stories of Once Upon a Time and V for Vendetta. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter a little faster and a little shorter than planned but I hope that it is still enjoyed.

“NOOO.....!” 

“Is that truly how you treat a lady, gentlemen? No wonder you work the night shift. Or is that just because you are the scum of the night.”

The voice startled the men, startled Belle too. Just as she had expected the first hit or unwelcome touch, the raspy, male voice come out of the shadows. Maybe she was just imagining it. The Guardsman turned around to face who had insultingly spoken to them and found themselves peering into the shadows of the adjoining alleyway. 

“Bugger off”, the leader call to the shadow man, “We're with the Red Guard and you are out past curfew.” 

“As I am well away of the rules and law you abide by, I, myself, must refuse. I will would hope that even such filth such as you Guards would realize that I only offer my own warning once.”

Belle felt confused, amazed, and nauseous all at the same time. How was it this man, though she only heard the voice, would be so bold as to challenge the Red Guard so brashly? She couldn't really get her mind around it, though that could also be due to the adrenaline and fear still coursing through her veins. Surely this voice couldn't do anything to save her from the Red Guard. No one ever escaped the Red Guard, not completely. 

Just as she began to doubt her savior, a figure in a black cloak, a bad hat, and a Guy Fawkes mask as a face emerged from the shadows, silently and gracefully. The jovial smile of the mask could almost fool someone into a lulled sense of a non-threatening presence. Belle did not wish to be left alone with the masked figure anymore than the Red Guard but he was her only hope at the moment, so she must embrace the lesser of both evils.

“Who do you think you are talking to us like that and refusing to obey the law?”, asked one the lesser Guardsman, “ You're in just as much violating the law as the girl and you're not nearly as good looking.”

“I did so try to warn you”, said the masked man. And with that, he began to rush the Guardsman, taking his first swing with his gloved hand at the leader. It landed square on the man's jaw, causing him to take a first steps back. The other two Guardsman, in order to back up their boss, threw Belle onto the ground, the pavement colliding with her body. She could feel a bruise forming on her left elbow, where the brunt of the fall had connected, but other than that, she assessed she had no serious injuries. 

When she looked up from where she had been thrown, Belle felt nothing but terror. The masked man and the Guardsman were throwing punches at each other, the masked man landing more than the men. One of the lesser Guardsman tried to use his beat stick, swinging it low then high toward the masked man. The masked man dodged the swings easily enough and produced his own long cane, that could almost qualify as a bow staff, and effectively struck the man at the knees, ribs, and skull. 

The man feel unconscious, landing on the ground in an ungraceful pile. The other man that had been holding Belle charged the masked man from behind, only to be flung off and taking down by a blow by the masked man's cane. Belle felt a little bit of awe at this vigilante's ability to fight so well but she wasn't ready to completely intrust her safety to him. The leader of the Guardsman was now enraged. 

“You are going down, you bloody bastard!” 

The masked man didn't say anything. As the Guardsman swung his right fist in a hook punch at the masked man, it connected solidly with the mask itself. The fist and mask together made a heavy, metal noise, as if there was solid steal behind the mask of the man. The Guardsman howled in pain but refused to give in and foolishly took another swing at this man. 

This time it was different. The masked man did not use his cane to take down the Guardsman. The masked man side stepped the enrage man, pulled out a blade, and plunged the butt of the dagger into the Guardsman shoulder blade. The man continued to howl in pain but feel to the ground. The ruthless masked man didn't stopped there but started adding insult to injury.

“It always amazes me at the level of stupidity you of the Red Guard possess. I had hoped that the Chancellor would have chosen competent men to enforce her laws, but I have been know to be wrong a time and again. Not often, mind you.”

The Guardsman coughed up some blood, it running out of his mouth and down the side of his cheek. The mask man grabbed a hold of his shirt and yanked the man to eye level of the mask.

“Please...stop. I can't take it anymore. Please....”

“Like you were going to stop when the young woman asked, I think not. Plus, I did think I am doing the Chancellor a favor by getting rid of you. Your begging is really pathetic to me.”

Just as the masked man was going to plunge the dagger into the Guardsman, Belle managed to surprise everyone, including herself when she yelled out...

“STOP!”

Both the Guardsman and the masked man turned and looked at her. 

“I know he shouldn't get away with what he had done but you can't just kill a man. Please, just don't kill him.”

The Guardsman's slimy smile returned slightly but the masked man cocked his head to the side as if he were trying to figure out about why she asked him to stop from killing her attacker, almost rapist. 

The masked man turned back to the Guardsman, pondering what to do with him as well. Just as Belle thought she was going to witness a murder, the masked man twirled the dagger in his right hand, and with one hard blow, hit the Guardsman in the head. Then he discarded the body with the other unconscious men. 

Belle felt fearful for her life. What was going to happen to her now that it was just her and the masked man, all alone, in the dark alleyway, no one around to save her from him?


	3. Igniting the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Once Upon A Time or V for Vendetta. 
> 
> Notes: The story is heating up, so to speak. I tried to keep some familiar elements for the movie and the show but I wanted to added some unique parts of my own as well. Hopefully, it works.

Belle couldn't move. She barely could breathe. It must the shock, she thought. That was the only was to sort through with her mind all that had happened with in the last few moments. Everything had felt so much longer. She couldn't even feel the damp, asphalt ground of the alley wall beneath her. 

“Are you hurt?”

The voice jarred her from her thoughts. She must have been staring because he asked her again.

“Are you hurt, miss?”

“No. I think I'm alright.”

“Good. Wouldn't want a young woman such as you to get her.”

“Who are you?”

“Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in mask.”

“Well I can see that.”

“Of course you can. I'm not questions your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking on the paradox of asking a masked who he is.”

“Oh....”

“But on a night such as this, let me shed a little light on this dramatist persona.”

Belle could only stare at this man with curious and still a slight twinge of fear. Was this man for really?

With a flourish of his arms, the masked man flung his cape back. Belle took notice of the dagger on his left hip. 

“Rest assured, on this revealing evening, return to right and revoke the rumble ruined by the restlessness of rival. By roaming the roads of righteousness and revenge I have returned to revive the raw retelling of reveries long rung out from the minds of the ruthless and the rotten. To rectify and remove the wrongs of all this rummaged requiem. But let me revealed myself to your personage as Rumplestiltskin. And you are?” 

She wasn't expect that question after the monologue but replied simply, “Belle.”

“Belle....of course you are.”

That only confused her. “What did you mean?”

“That means that I do not play dice like gods and tempt fate, nor do I believe in coincidence.” 

“Are you like a crazy person?” Belle knew she sounded rude a bit but could it really be helped at this moment.

“They will surely tell you that I am” 

Belle knew he was talking about the SBN and the Chancellor. But to what degree of importance was this man to them? What did he do to them other than this evening to spite the government. 

Belle was brought out of her reverie as Rumple extended his gloved hand toward her to help her off the ground. With a brief but genuine smile, she except and was gently lifted on the ground, his other hand supporting her back while she regained her balance. 

“Thank you. For back there.” Belle tried to regain her speech. “ I don't know if I would have made it out of that if you hadn't come around.”

“You're very welcome Belle.”

“Well I better get going home. Wouldn't want to run into more of the Red Guard now would I?”

“Actually I was wondering, dearie, of you would like to join me. I'm on my way to concert and I would find the company most welcome.”

“I better not.”

“I can assure you it is like nothing you have seen before. And I can make sure you return home safely afterwards.”

Belle thought about it briefly. What else did she have to lose?

“Sure.”

“Excellent!” Rumplestiltskin giggled gleefully and offered his arm this time to lead Belle to wherever one might hold a concert after curfew. She was delightfully confused, but in the most blissful of ways. As terrified as she had been earlier dealing with the Red Guard, she was actually excited to be doing something that was an adventure and against the rules.

Rumplestiltskin led her through a series of alleyways and side streets. It was a part of the city Belle never thought of existing or maybe she just didn't want to admit that this part was real. She usually followed the rules and avoided the bad parts, just like the Chancellor said to; Belle really hated that she listened to the Chancellor. 

“Here we are. The stage and platform. Ready for a grand performance.”

Belle came out of her thoughts and realized that they were just on the roof of an abandoned building. The clock tower to be exact.There was nothing particular that stood out about it and no stage or actual platform. Is this where Rumplestiltskin decided to kill her? What have I done trusting this man I know nothing about?

Rumplestiltskin removed his arm from her side and went to the edge of the building. It had a high wall that prevented one from jumping off useless you climbed it, but you could look over the city if you wanted to. It was a beautiful view too. You wouldn't think that just from looking at the city that it was under the Chancellor and the Red Guard. It looked almost peaceful in a busy sort of way. Belle studied Rumplestiltskin's posture and noted that he was starring at the view almost longingly. That is if she could actually see his face and not just had to make assumptions. 

“What are we doing up here?”

“Awaiting for the greatest concert and honor this city has receive.”

“But there are no instruments.”

“Your powers of observation continue to serve you well.”

Belle thought maybe it was time for her to go home, after all.

“What are we celebrating then?”, she decided to ask, “What is the great honor?”

“What day is it, dearie?”

“Umm...November the 4th?”

Just as she finished her sentence, the bell of the clock tower chimed midnight.

“Not anymore.”

Belle understood that it was the next day, but what was the importance of it?

“Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason in plot. I know of no reason the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.”

It was a common poem, that of the tale of Guy Fawkes. Belle had read it many times in her youth and hadn't found of much importance. The story was real but Belle never found that Guy Fawkes had any real significance. She felt as though it may be time to reevaluate 

“Ah, and now it is time for the performance. First, the swell of the strings. Then the rolling percussion and the horns. Can you hear it?”

Belle thought this was the beginning of ravings but suddenly, there was the swell and emotional tones of a familiar tune. She ran to the edge of the roof to look over, only to find nothing. But the music continued to grow louder and stronger. 

Rumplestiltskin, when she looked over at him, continued to conduct an invisible orchestra, waving his arms in the tempo of the piece. Belle still wished she knew the point to all of this. 

“Here comes the crescendo”,Rumplestiltskin's tone was excited and the jovial giggle of earlier had returned. 

Belle thought that this meant the music was going to get louder but that's when she was proven wrong once again that evening. From the view of the clock tower, one could see most of Storybrooke, including the Old Mines, which went from being an abandoned part of the city only to suddenly start to explode and erupt right before her eyes. It almost looked like an actual celebration with fireworks, which must have been included in the explosives. She could here the rumbling on the ground shifting under the great force and see the smoke and dust flying up into the air. 

Belle looked over to Rumplestiltskin and realized he was utterly giddy watching this and obviously being responsible for this destruction. He arms was almost flailing at this point, his laughter becoming one with the tolling bells and canons of the grand and magnificent music, that Belle know recognized as Tchaikovsky's 1812 Festival Overture. What an odd piece to play while destroying a town landmark?, she thought. Maybe it was because it held the same amount of energy that Rumplestiltskin was exuding.

There was nothing to say. Nothing to do. Nothing but to just stand there, waiting for her fate in witnessing all of this. 

What does this all mean?


End file.
